Brain Drain
|image = |caption = Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford in bed. |season = 2 |production = 235b |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |directed = Jay Lender |us = TBA |international = July 30, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "Split Personality" }} Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet all fall ill and are forced to stay in bed for the day. (Buford also decides to remain in bed, but not because he is sick) and they create a new video game that lets them play as themselves against each other. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a helmet that can control everyone who wields it, and must battle Agent P while picking up Vanessa from a party. Songs *''The Platypus Controls Me'' End Credits Second verse of The Platypus Controls Me. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None seen. Perry walks by Phineas and Ferb's room and wearing a surgical mask. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife car! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Vanessa reveals that Johnny is her boyfriend. *Ferb is shown to be the World's best video-gamer. *This is the first episode where the boys are sick. *This is the second episode to limit Candace to cameo appearance. First is ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). **Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet were the second people to get sick. The first people are Candace and Stacy ("Put That Putter Away"). *This is one of the few episodes where Candace doesn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. Continuity * Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions the De-Evolution-inator. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * This is the second time in the series that the boys make a video game ("Gaming the System"). * This is Johnny's second appearance ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). * This is the third time that Buford is beaten by Isabella ("Got Game?", "Gaming the System"). * Third episode Isabella wears pajamas ("I Scream, You Scream", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap".) * Dr. Doofenshmirz is referred as a pharmacist again. Previously were "Run Away, Runway" and "The Ballad of Badbeard" Allusions *'Mortal Kombat' - The game-play and the background of the stages of the video-game look similar to this fighting game, but the best allusion is when they are controling Perry, and Buford grabs an umbrella, and everyone thinks that he is going to kill Doofenshmirtz. *'Super Smash Bros. Series '- The game Phineas and Ferb are playing is very similar to the Super Smash Bros. fighting series, specially the announcer, and the 2D stages. *'Brain drain or Brain scape (Movie) (title reference)' - It refers to a Spanish movie in which 4 nerds with bad grades go to England searching love. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Allison Janney as Charlene * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacobs, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kimberly Brooks, Allison Janney, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor, Tyler Mann, Dan Povenmire :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz